NPC
Overview NPC's are non-player characters that function similarly to secondary characters or is a character that is created by an SM, DM or by a player that usually acts as a character in the background or functions in some supporting role such as a town guard, a shopkeeper, a travelling companion. NPC's are used to enrich the world, to make the world far more believable and memorable to the players. NPC's can play a variety of roles and the scope of their roles can be vast and expansive. NPC's themselves are a important aspect to every RP as without them, the world the RP takes place in would be nothing than a shallow husk. Players are permitted to make NPC's for their characters and in threads as long as they are fair to all involved and do not break the rules. Important NPC's are not throw away characters or be dusted off once in awhile to be used, any player whom is able to make a permanent NPC must keep them active, they be physically their or used in whatever thread there in, or at least be mentioned or be a subject of discussion in the thread itself. Types of NPC's * Static NPC's -''' These are NPC's that usually function purely as background characters or NPC's that are barely interacted with or have no real impact on a storyline such as a character's family or an employee. Players are permitted to make and use static NPC's since they have no impact on any official storyline and have no stats. In a DM or SM thread, they don't exist. * 'Staff NPC's -' These are NPC's usually of varies importance that are played exclusively by the staff due to their importance to an official storyline and the potential to alter the world with their power, influence etc. * 'Companion NPC's -' These are permanent NPC's that travel or are in the company of a player character and/or other NPC's. They are created and own by players and function the same as player characters and can be taken in DM and SM Events although a DM or SM hold the right to exclude NPC's from their events If they wish. Permanent NPC's cannot hold power, such as being a King or a powerful noble without permission from the staff.For more information, look below. '''How to acquire a permanent NPC Permanent NPC's can be acquired in two ways, Buying NPC Tokens By going into the site's shop, one can purchase one of the "NPC Tokens" 'with gold currency you earned in game. There are three types of NPC tokens. NPC's are created in the same way as a player character with the character creation template, however, each thread must be labelled with (NPC) when an NPC is being created. NPC's are created by purchasing one of the three tiers of tokens, at '"Bronze", an NPC does not receive any mastery points and starts out like a new player character. At Silver, an NPC is granted 1,000 mastery points and at Gold, an NPC is granted 2,000 mastery points. NPC's have five mastery slots like player characters at the beginning and are allowed to distribute the amount of mastery points from the tier of token they had bought into their NPC's masteries. Acquiring NPC's through DM and SM events The other way to acquire a Permanent NPC is participating in Dungeon Master and Story Master threads. NPC's acquired this way can and will be completely random in quality and be acquired in a variety of ways, such as Lendira blessing one of her Champions with an Aeadra Valkyrie as a companion to aid him on his journey or perhaps you were simply at the right time and place where you could "help" and adopt a NPC in need.